worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
Car Finder
The Car Finder is an interactive DVD game that was included on the Blu-ray edition of the Cars movie. Gameplay Once the game is started, you are given five different character images at the bottom of the screen. When that character appears on screen, you have to press the character image with your remote. Once the character is found, a new character will appear, and that character will have its bio unlocked in the Car Guide. The objective of the game to find all 217 cars in the movie, and unlock their bios in the Car Guide. Characters BernieBanks.jpg|Bernie Banks Mia&Tia.jpg|Mia and Tia Brian Car Finder.jpg|Brian BarryDiesel.jpg|Barry Diesel Bud Car Finder.jpg|Bud R.M..jpg|R.M. Larry Car Finder.jpg|Larry Stacy.jpg|Stacy DexterHoover.jpg|Dexter Hoover AlbertHinkey.jpg|Albert Hinkey CharlieChecker.jpg|Charlie Checker Tow.jpg|Tow MarionClutchesMcKay.jpg|Marion "Clutches" McKay RichardClaytonKensington.jpg|Richard Clayton Kensington HouserBoon.jpg|Houser Boon DinocoGirls.jpg|Dinoco Girls LyndaWeathers.jpg|Lynda Weathers DashBoardman.jpg|Dash Boardman Hooman.jpg|Hooman bandicam 2014-06-14 07-14-13-893.jpg|Tractor TheAutobahnSociety.jpg|The Autobahn Society CoraCopper.jpg|Cora Copper JerryDrivechain.jpg|Jerry Drivechain bandicam 2014-06-14 07-22-31-483.jpg|Fred AxleAccelerator.jpg|Badge 153, Axle Accelerator BerthaButterswagon.jpg|Bertha Butterswagon ChetBoxkaar.jpg|Chet Boxkaar OliverLightload.jpg|Oliver Lightload BenCrankleshaft.jpg|Ben Crankleshaft DuffWrecks.jpg|Duff Wrecks DanSclarkenberg.jpg|Dan Sclarkenberg SkipRicter.jpg|Skip Ricter Chuki.jpg|Chuki JayLimo.jpg|Jay Limo Sven Car Finder.jpg|Sven Bessie.jpg|Bessie LightningMcQueenCarFinder.jpg|Lightning McQueen SallyCarFinder.jpg|Sally Carrera Mini.jpg|Mini Van.jpg|Van DerekDobbs.jpg|Derek "Decals" Dobbs DustinMellows.jpg|Dustin Mellows MiltonCalypeer.jpg|Milton Calypeer TimothyTruecoat.jpg|Timothy "Timezone" Truecoat Greta.jpg|Greta MildredBylane.jpg|Mildred Bylane bandicam 2014-06-14 07-43-09-733.jpg|Kathy Copter Bert.jpg|Bert Johnny&Jamie.jpg|Johnny and Jamie PaulValdez.jpg|Paul Valdez bandicam 2014-06-14 07-41-37-867.jpg|Vern Gil.jpg|Gil Patty.jpg|Patty bandicam 2014-06-14 07-45-24-650.jpg|Alphanumeros ConvoyBrothers.jpg|The Convoy Brothers SydVanDerkamper.jpg|Syd VanDerKamper BarneyStormin.jpg|Barney Stormin bandicam 2014-06-14 07-48-16-856.jpg|Artie BruiserBukowski.jpg|Bruiser ChiefChick.jpg|Chief Chick bandicam 2014-06-14 07-50-18-761.jpg|Hamm Centercut ChuckChokeCables.jpg|Chuck Choke Cables RonHover.jpg|Ron Hover TimothyTwostroke.jpg|Timothy Twostroke PollyPuddlejumper.jpg|Polly Puddlejumper Milo.jpg|Milo bandicam 2014-06-14 07-55-16-609.jpg|Matthew "True Blue" McCrew Mike Cars Car Finder.jpg|Mike TimRimmer.jpg|Tim Rimmer SwiftAlternetter.jpg|Swift Alternetter Gray.jpg|Gray AntonioVeloceEccellente.jpg|Antonio Veloce Eccellente CostanzoDellaCorsa.jpg|Costanzo Della Corsa ValerieVeate.jpg|Valerie Veate Marilyn.jpg|Marilyn NickStickers.jpg|Nick Stickers T.J.Hummer.jpg|T.J. Murphy.jpg|Murphy FrankPinkerton.jpg|Frank "Pinky" Pinkerton BuzzLightCar.jpg|Buzz Light Car Woody Car Finder.jpg|Woody BennieCaliper.jpg|Bennie Caliper Sulley Cars Car Finder.jpg|Sully Flik Car Finder.jpg|Flik PTFlea.jpg|PT Flea VroomaroundusBugus.jpg|Vroomaroundus Bugus bandicam 2014-06-14 08-03-46-063.jpg|PT Flea's Circus Troupe ChuckManifold.jpg|Chuck Manifold MackCarFinder.jpg|Mack JerryRecycledBatteries.jpg|Jerry Recycled Batteries Yeti Car Finder.jpg|Yeti Doc`s brand.jpg|Doc Hudson ClaytonGentlebreeze.jpg|Clayton Gentlebreeze BennyBrakedrum.jpg|Benny Brakedrum KitRevster.jpg|Kit Revster AlarmClock.jpg|Alarm Clock PetrolPulaski.jpg|"Petrol" Pulaski RomanDunes.jpg|Chief No Stall LukePettlework.jpg|Luke StudsMcGirdle.jpg|"Studs" McGirdle DonnaPits.jpg|Donna Pits TrevDiesel.jpg|Trev Diesel HankHalloweenMurphy.jpg|Hank "Halloween" Murphy PercyHanbrakes.jpg|Percy Hanbrakes MilesMalone.jpg|Miles "Meattruck" Malone NelsonBlindspot.jpg|Nelson Blindspot Elvis.jpg|Elvis MartyBrakeburst.jpg|Marty Brakeburst WilmarFlattz.jpg|Wilmar Flattz KoriTurbowitz.jpg|Kori Turbowitz NotChuck.jpg|Not Chuck bandicam 2014-06-14 08-18-25-842.jpg|Jonathan Wrenchworths DustyRust-eze.jpg|Dusty Rust-eze RustyRust-eze.jpg|Rusty Rust-eze LeroyTraffik.jpg|Leroy Traffik bandicam 2014-06-14 08-21-42-019.jpg|Frank EdwinKranks.jpg|Edwin Kranks Matti.jpg|Matti Andrea Car-Finder.jpg|Andrea Todd Car Finder.jpg|Todd MarcoAxelbender.jpg|Marco Axelbender CorianderWidetrack.jpg|Coriander Widetrack RaceOfficialTom.jpg|Tom Marco.jpg|Marco bandicam 2014-06-14 08-28-11-757.jpg|Mario Andretti LeeRevkins.jpg|Lee Revkins #63 FloydMulvihill.jpg|Floyd Mulvihill #70 MurrayClutchburn.jpg|Murray Clutchburn #92 CrustyRotor.jpg|Crusty Rotor #76 JohnnyBlamer.jpg|Johnny Blamer #54 KevinRacingtire.jpg|Kevin Racingtire #35 BillyOilchanger.jpg|Billy Oilchanger #58 RyanShields.jpg|Ryan Shields #39 ChuckArmstrong.jpg|Chuck Armstrong #33 RustyCornfuel.jpg|Rusty Cornfuel #4 DaveyApex.jpg|Davey Apex JamesCleanair.jpg|James Cleanair #61 ToddMarcus.jpg|Todd "The Shockster" Marcus #123 RubyOaks.jpg|Ruby "Easy" Oaks #51 RalphCarlow.jpg|Ralph Carlow #117 MistiMotorkrass.jpg|Misti Motorkrass #73 PonchyWipeout.jpg|Ponchy Wipeout #90 MaciCar.jpg|Mac iCar #84 KevinShiftright.jpg|Kevin Shiftright #121 DirksonD'Agostino.jpg|Dirkson D'Agostino #34 BrushCurber.jpg|Brush Curber #56 SliderPetrolski.jpg|Slider Petrolski #74 SageVanDerSpin.jpg|Sage VanDerSpin #80 GregCandyman.jpg|Greg Candyman #101 MannyFlywheel.jpg|Manny Flywheel #68 DarrenLeadfoot.jpg|Darren Leadfoot #82 HaulInngas.jpg|Haul Inngas #79 ErnieGearson.jpg|Ernie Gearson #93 EugeneCarbureski.jpg|Eugene Carbureski #36 ClaudeScruggs.jpg|Claude Scruggs #52 AikenAxler.jpg|Aiken Axler #28 WinfordBradfordRutherford.jpg|Winford Bradford Rutherford #64 Guido&LuigiCarFinder.jpg|Guido & Luigi AlOft.jpg|Al Oft RotorTurbosky.jpg|Rotor Turbosky ChickHicksCarFinder.jpg|Chick Hicks #86 TheKingCarFinder.jpg|The King #43 bandicam 2014-06-14 08-56-56-353.jpg|Bob Cutlass bandicam 2014-06-14 08-57-10-062.jpg|Darrell Cartrip bandicam 2014-06-14 08-57-48-886.jpg|Dale Jr. #8 bandicam 2014-06-14 08-59-56-780.jpg|Tex Bandicam 2014-06-14 07-14-33-617.jpg|Tractors MaterCarFinder.jpg|Mater DJ.jpg|DJ Boost.jpg|Boost SnotRod.jpg|Snot Rod Wingo.jpg|Wingo SheriffCarFinder.jpg|Sheriff GuidoCarFinder.jpg|Guido LuigiCarFinder.jpg|Luigi Stanley.jpg|Stanley RedCarFinder.jpg LizzieCarFinder.jpg SargeCarFinder.jpg FillmoreCarFinder.jpg FloCarFinder.jpg RamoneCarFinder.jpg bandicam 2014-06-14 09-11-17-461.jpg|Ferrari F430 Tow Cap Hauler.jpg Dale Jr. Hauler-0.jpg -mood-springs-hauler-.jpg Trunk Fresh Hauler.jpg Shifty Drug Hauler car finder.jpg Tank coat hauler-1.jpg View Zeen Hauler.jpg IMG_3514.JPG Leak Less Hauler.jpg IMG_3516.JPG FiberFuelHauler-0.jpg Octane Gain Hauler.jpg Vitoline Hauler.jpg Hauler-0.jpg RPM Hauler.jpg IMG_3519.JPG Gasprin hauler.jpg Rev N Go Hauler.jpg VT Hauler CF.jpg IMG_3520.JPG Gask its hauler.jpg Shiny Wax Hauler.jpg Re Volting Hauler.jpg IMG_3522.JPG IMG_3521.JPG IMG_3517.JPG IMG_3518.JPG Tach O Mint Hauler.jpg IMG_3515.JPG Clutch_aid_hauler-0.jpg No Stall Hauler.jpg Trivia *When you are on the first stage again once you beat the game, your car menu is only characters from the flashback scene instead of Piston Cup-related characters. On Stage 2, you will get all of the Piston Cup racers, making it near impossible to complete the game. *When Mater is talking about the game, in the top left corner it says he has missed 36 cars. *The Car-Finder game marks the only mention or appearance of Darrel Draggered. de:Car Finder pl:Car Finder ru:Car Finder Category:Video Games